Hoy ten miedo de mi
by YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN
Summary: Songfic[oneshoot]kyoru. Basado en mi canción favorita de Fernando Delgadillo XD. Los pensamientos de kyou hacia tohru un dia de San Valentín, leanlo 100 shojo P. Pliz dejen reviews! TTTT nu saben el favor k mi harían...


**Hoy ten miedo de mí**

Por: Yukime Souma-Chan

**ohayo! esperok les guste mi songfic, ia k es el primero k hago. me inspiré de una canción k me tiene ahorita traumada k esla de "hoy ten mido de mi" (ia se de ahi sak el nombre ¬¬U) deFernando Delgadillo, si tienen chance bajenla obusken a alguien k la tengo para k la oigan esta muy buena o>. o**

**buenusin más preambulos el fic:**

Es febrero, estos últimos días ha estado haciendo un frío horrible. Veo a las parejas abrazándose (cosa que yo quisiera hacer) y compartiendo las bufandas. Voy camino a casa de Shigure con un encargo de Tohru, ya que la tonta rata esta enferma.

_Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido_

_Procura tener a la mano un amigo_

_Que cuide tu frente y tu voz _

_Y que cuide de ti_

_Para ti tus vestidos _

_Y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos_

_Y a la mano a ese amigo._

Tohru… la razón de mi existencia… la amo, pero yo se que ella ama a la tonta rata y por mas coraje que me de no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Tohru¡Ya llegue con lo que me pediste!-

-¡Kyou-kun¡Que bueno que llegas!- me he puesto rojo sin querer- Souma-kun no esta bien-

¡Demonios¿Porque siempre es esa tonta rata! Si supieras que siempre estoy pensando en ti, que no puedo olvidarte¡te veo hasta en mis sueños!.

_La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación_

_Eso es tan necesario como verte siempre_

_Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación._

Pasaste toda la noche en vela cuidando a la rata y yo cuidándote a ti desde el pasillo.

-veo que te preocupas mucho por tohru-

-¡cállate¡No sabes lo que dices!-

-Yo solo comentaba… voy a descansar-

Shigure se aleja hacia su habitación, me quedo viendo la nada unos segundos y decido ir por una manta para ti. Te cubro con ella y tu saltas un poco del susto.

-kyou-kun… me asustaste-

- pensé que tendrías frío- ¬/¬

-¡arigatou!- me abrazas por instinto y yo me transformo-… go-gomende… kyou-kun…- me das un pequeño beso en la cabeza-

- no importa- agarro mi ropa que quedo tirada en el suelo con la boca y salgo de la habitación de la rata- trata de dormir- ¬/¬

-¡hai¡Que duermas bien!-

_Por que si sabes si _

_Si no lo sabes no importa_

_Yo se lo que siento_

_Yo se lo que cortan después esos labios_

_Esos labios rojos y afilados _

Ya es de mañana, parece ser que la rata esta mejor, pues tu estas en la cocina preparando el desayuno y tarareando algo. Que bueno.

-Buenos días tohru-

-Buenos días shigure-san¡Feliz San Valentín!-

Bajo las escaleras y ya esta shigure desayunando y tu terminando de poner la mesa.

-buenos días- digo con un dejo de pereza.

-¡Buenos días kyou-kun¡Feliz San Valentín!- /

-¿que?- Es verdad… hoy es San Valentín- ah… arigatou O/O

-espero que te guste /-

-yo creo que le gusta aun sin probarlo-

-¿que dijo shigure-san? O.o?-

-¡nada!- Ò/Ó grito fuera de mi

-jajaja oU-

El desayuno trascurrió sin más novedad después de la insinuación de shigure.

-Tohru ve hoy a la escuela-

-pero… shigure-san… y…-

-no te preocupes yo cuidare de Yuki-

-Bueno…-

Salimos de la casa sin decirnos ni una palabra, aunque tú tratabas de sacarme conversación, yo no te contestaba. Después de un rato llegamos a la escuela, como siempre saludaste a hana-chan y a uo-chan como sueles llamarles, les diste también un chocolate.

En clases, tú hacías tu mayor esfuerzo por no distraerte y yo solo podía concentrarme en ti, te diste cuenta de que te observaba, te volteaste y me sonreíste de esa forma que me vuelve loco, a lo que solo pude desviar la mirada completamente rojo…

Llega el descanso, apenas me di cuenta, un muchacho de 3º te llama para hablar a solas contigo, te persigo con la mirada y decido seguirles sin que se den cuenta, tratando estar lo suficientemente cerca y oculto para oír que tiene que decirte.

-honda-san…-

-dime-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-¿eh?... es que yo…-

-¿acaso no te gusto?- se acerca a ti y te acorrala contra la pared y acerca su rostro al tuyo, mientras levanta ligeramente tu blusa y toca tu cintura.

-¡no¡Déjame ir!-

Me molesto y salgo de mi escondite, le doy un golpe al tipo directo a la cara y cae a un metro de nosotros.

-¡oye¿Qué te pasa¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!-

-¡Si se trata de tohru es asunto mío¡No la vuelvas a tocar!-

-…-O/O

Me miraste sorprendida y con ojos llorosos, el tipo solo se levanto y se fue echando chispas.

Me acerco a ti, una lágrima recorre tus mejillas y la quito con mis dedos.

-¿estas bien?-

-…si…- o/o

Te aferras a mi brazo asustada y llorando silenciosamente, te acaricio la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarte. Quiero abrazarte ¡Maldita maldición!

_Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia_

_Cuando estas contenta_

_Que tiemblan de muerte _

_Si alguien se acercara a ti_

-Por favor no le digas nada a hana-chan y a uo-chan-

-…si…-

Me sueltas, te secas las lágrimas y me muestras esa sonrisa.

-gracias-

Tocan para entrar del descanso, te diriges al salón como si nada hubiera pasado.

Terminan las clases y llegamos a la casa, todo continúa con normalidad; tú te dedicas a las labores de la casa y a estudiar con la ayuda de la rata y yo, yo me quedo en el techo viendo el cielo y tu figura en las nubes. No me he dado cuenta y ya es de noche, bajo del techo con cuidado porque apenas veo, entro a la casa y esta totalmente oscura; veo el reloj, las 12:15, ya veo porque esta todo apagado.

Subo lentamente las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero, algo hace que mis pies se dirijan al tuyo. Llego a la puerta y la abro con cuidado, allí estas tu, durmiendo tranquila; estas destapada a pesar del frío, creo que es porque tu pijama es abrigada; pareces un ángel, mi ángel.

Me acerco a tu cama y me siento en ella con cuidado para no despertarte, realmente te ves hermosa, te acaricio el rostro con cuidado, tu cabello, tu cuello.

-…tohru… ten miedo de mí…-

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana _

_Que mira a la calle de tu cuarto se tengo cerrada_

_Que no vaya a ser que el viento de la noche_

_Te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento_

_Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir_

_Y me meta en tu pecho _

_Y me vuelvas alivio y respires de mí_

_O me vuelva una estrella y te estrechen mis brazos _

_Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso_

_Ten miedo de mayo_

_¡Y ten miedo de mí!_

No me doy cuenta de lo que hago y acerco mi rostro al tuyo, siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, un roce de tus labios, otro roce... me dejo llevar y comienzo a besarte sin preocuparme en si te despertaras o no.

-ky-kyou-kun-

Oigo tu voz, que hayas abierto tus labios solo me sirvió para que profundizara el beso y comenzara a explorar tu boca con mi lengua; consigo que quedes totalmente debajo de mi y sin dejar de besarte comienzo a desabotonar los primeros botones de tu pijama, comienzo a besar tu cuello y la piel que voy dejando al descubierto, oigo que un pequeño gemido se escapa de tus labios.

-kyou-ku-kun… detente…ah-

Solo el haber dicho mi nombre me hizo reaccionar y me alejo de ti alarmado.

_Porque no vaya a ser _

_Que cansado de verte _

_Me meta en tus labios para poseerte_

_Y te arranque las ropas_

_Y te bese los pies_

-…tohru… yo… lo siento… pero…-tienes una cara entre asustada y sorprendida, no puedoni mirarte a los ojos.

-pero…-

-¡te amo¿Si¡T-E A-M-O!- comienzan a humedecerse mis ojos- …tanto que no puedo controlar lo que siento… tohru… tenme miedo… ahora casi te medio violo… y yo...-

_Y te llame mi diosa_

_Y no pueda mirarte de frente_

_Y te diga llorando después…_

_Por favor tenme miedo _

_Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_

_Porque no puede ser…_

-…kyou-kun…yo…-

Me observas y te acercas poco a poco a mi, tomas mi rostro con tus manos y me das un tierno beso que hace que me recorra otro escalofrío.

-kyou-kun… yo también te amo…-

Eso me basta para volver a besarte como antes y ahora tú me correspondes los besos, termino de quitarte la blusa de la pijama, acaricio tu pecho ydejas salir unos cuantos gemidos.

Soy feliz, soy realmente feliz al estar contigo… solo puedo decir que esa noche no dormimos nada…

FIN

**iataaaaaaaaaa! ojala k les haya gustado, espero sus reviews u/u onegai piadense de mi pobre alma... si les gusto o no, prometo hacer mas fanficsde alguna otra serie.**

**bye bye! º**


End file.
